Locked and Loaded
with pre-selected plants.]] Locked and Loaded is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time where the player has to use the given plants to defeat the zombies. Before the 1.7 update, it was unlocked with four keys in Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas, and five keys in Wild West, and the player gets a star after completing a level without losing any lawn mowers, though that was not a requirement after beating the level. After the 1.7 update, Locked and Loaded levels are placed like other level on the revised map, but have the requirements regardless of the number of times played. In addition, they are no longer referred to as "Locked and Loaded"; instead, they are named like other levels, and each world had a Locked and Loaded level removed. In the 1.9 update, the game removed the requirement on all levels with objectives to not lose any lawn mowers, including Locked and Loaded levels. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West, but is used for disambiguation purposes for Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Trivia *Sometimes, the selection of plants may include a plant that the player has not yet unlocked. One example is the Magnifying Grass in Far Future - Day 17. This is often the case in Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves. *Ancient Egypt - Day 21 introduces the first three lobbed-shot plants, excluding the Winter Melon. *The first level of the first three worlds' Locked and Loaded levels feature the plant unlocked with it (Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, and Winter Melon). *The third level of Locked and Loaded in Pirate Seas (Day 18) is the only Locked and Loaded level without any sun-producing plants. *In Locked and Loaded, Last Stand and Cannons Away, there is a bug that the screen will spawn a random zombie. They include Zombie, Seagull Zombie, and Pharaoh Zombie (with a broken sarcophagus). This happens to a small amount of users. *Pirate Seas - Day 5, Dark Ages - Night 18 and Big Wave Beach - Day 31 are the only Locked and Loaded levels that give the player only five plants while the rest give six. *Kung-Fu World - Day 23 is a combination of this and Last Stand. *Dark Ages - Night 8, Dark Ages - Night 18, Big Wave Beach - Day 14, Big Wave Beach - Day 31, Frostbite Caves - Day 14 and Frostbite Caves - Day 29 are the only Locked and Loaded levels that give the player a premium plant (in this case, Hypno-shroom, Pea-nut, Chomper, Homing Thistle, Hurrikale and Fire Peashooter respectively). Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Brain Busters Category:Far Future Category:Dark Ages Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Frostbite Caves